Death Note 2
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: Light seemed like a heartless person, in reality. He was always, protective and had a positive perspective. He died, without being God of the New World. However, he saves one of the most dearest piece of soul in this rotten World. Sadly, he dies, the notebook becomes hers. Ryuk, then comes back. Will he be here to protect or ease his boredom, again? Will she, fulfill Light's wish?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note.  
If I did, Light would've won.  
Married Kiyomi Takada.  
And would raise their child. ^_^

Death Note 2  
~Daughter  
Light was bored, in the Shinigami Realm. Every shinigami welcomed him, to their dark world.

Why would the shinigami realm be above Earth, and not underneath? He asked Ryuk, remotely the second time, he comes around to talk to him. He was upset, with Ryuk previously, due to what he told him.

Light hated to be wrong. He was... No, he's a God. He's a shinigami. That means, he's allowed to take away lives without any consequences. Ryuk, went to his side of the mountain. Noticed, that Light kept looking down to Earth, every once in a while. However, he hasn't left his spot, today. It's today, isn't it? Ryuk asked, a bit curiously.

No. No, it doesn't have to end this way. Light says, while sandy tear crystals formed in his eye sockets. Light then, writes the names from those three men. While the gunshots went off, by the two other men, they then died of heart attacks. The girl, covered her eyes, but a splatter of his blood, still stained her dress. Hard to see, with it being black. She rubbed her eyes, as tears began to stop slowly.

Lucky, she was saved, before being sexually molested. As she, looked at the piled bodies, a notebook suddenly fell and landed in front of her. Death Note? She asks, bluntly. Was someone out there, looking out for me? She gets up, from the dirty carpet. Takes the notebook, and hides it, as much as possible.

Not everyone knew about the Death Note, because it wasn't spread around that much. So, it was okay, to wonder about a notebook that would magically appear out of the blue.

She heads to the playground, where Roger was standing. He then, notices her. What happened? I was worried sick, child. She then, hugs him and leaves to her room. Looking down on everyone.

A week later, a loud noise was heard. The children, that were playing outside, began to cry and scream. Sara, who was napping, wakes up. A Mafia group had broke in. They rounded up the children, they haven't shot yet. While she came down the stairs, she enters the gym locker room. And noticed the commotion. She then writes each of their names down. One by one, they all fall down. Ashes to ashes, they'll become. Feed their ashes, to the sharks... The men, proceed by falling dead, a few seconds apart. The boss, was shot to death, by his own men. She wrote down, dies from wounds by his own men. Wounds done by bullets with butterfly wings.

A fire, then breaks out. The children were in panic and ran towards all exists. She escapes, with Ryuk on her trail. She stops, to see Whammy's House a last time. The top of the building then, collapses to the ground. The fire, had destroyed everything those kids ever had.

At her new place, adopted by grandparents. Who only saw her wonder on about in the street. Took her in. They were good people, dearest. And they planned to move to New York. Europe was a great place to visit and live, but The United States, gave many foreigners great false hopes and dreams. That they wanted to achieve. Once there, to settle in some apartment from the man's brother. A week later, after coming from a friend's home, she comes into the kitchen only to notice a gruesome dead body on the floor, and in the living room was his on the couch. The bloody scenes only made Sara remember Whammy's House.

Why? She began to tear up. Why must I keep suffering like this?! The man, who committed those crimes, was still there. He came downstairs, and noticed the child crying. And since he didn't want to leave any witnesses behind, he decides for the best to put her down.

Ryuk then, tears a piece of the notebook paper off, and has it touch the man, before he could even attack. She had threatened him, by knowing his name and would write down his name. With her notebook out. He laughed. But it wasn't until Ryuk did that, when he falls backwards and panics. He decides to run, instead. But once outside, a car hits him hard enough. That his skull, ruptures at the hit. The blood leaks out, and she beings to laugh.

Since she was eight years old, she was forced into a new orphanage. Not until, she was adopted right back out.

Walking towards the sunset, in a normal afternoon.

I promise... I'll create a better place for the good people. . .

I will fulfil Daddy's Wish.

With a small curling smirk. And her eyes, flashed in bloody red.

Author's Note:  
So, what do you think about it so far? I been wanting to remake this, since like forever. But couldn't come up with a good ending. ^_^ Like my fifth time having this go up, might not have to put it down, this time. I hope. :3 Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 Should be on it's way. Thanks for reading. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raised their future baby Kira. ^_^

Journey

Sara, saw how happy the classmates were. All after the bullies were terminated out of their way. Since, teachers and counselors couldn't solve everything. Even as much as they could. The methods were the same. Telling them to stop, was only making it worse. People like them, never listen.

So, the moral of the story is. If you want something done right, do it yourself. Fight fire with fire. Because, if some die. It has to be them, to learn the hard way.

A girl, who was older than her. Would push her. Since, Sara gave every bully a limit, before dying. She had to be picked on, for a while. That way, nobody would ever notice. This time it was different, though. She had never tempted suicide on someone. As it has been a week. Around noon, when children were getting ready to be picked up.

A call, from her mother went to the principal. She stood on the top of the building. A dead gleam, in her eyes. Falls off, and it was a bloody scene. Her mother ran towards her. While the police and paramedics tried to push her back a little. After yelling at her to stop and to come down, by the stairs.

Alicia Fergs. Dies of suicide...

All, the others, died of heart attacks. Children, of other schools were scared as well. The bullies wanted out, and even a few got involved with learning to respect the weaker children.

This was the first death, caused by Kira to be broadcasted in over many years, now. Which, caused the Kira supporters to finally yell out with joy. On their bringing of support. That their prayers, have been heard.

The church, that was brunt down, after Light Yagami died. Due to Kira, being done. Was being rebuilt there. And another, within the States.

"It is determined, now. Kira lives in New York, now." ((I've got many, clues now. I just need, one more step. Just one more.)) While, putting his puzzle pieces in order.

Sara was now, turning eleven. It has been, over two years. And the church, has been open for anyone, whom wishes to enter. The Catholic church was empty. As Bishops, packed up to move on with their lives. A few, went to live with the Kira Kingdom Church. And teach, what was just ((Live your life well, or else die instantly.)).

Many followers, took those words seriously. They witnessed the work of Kira every time it got broadcasted or in the same place where they happen to be.

She used, the same website, her father, had found out earlier on. When Kira, had returned. The site, had pictures from criminals. That only the police knew. A police member was out of his way, because he had once believed. No, continues to believe that Kira is Justice. He personally saw two of his dearest friends die. But, it didn't mean, that what he did for the police. Wasn't a favor. The other police didn't know how to comprehend him. Yet, he was considered stupid. Even by the World's Greatest Detective.

He knew it was wrong. But those criminals were a menace to society. That needed to disappear. From the face of the Earth. Sara only needed to see their face. With the shinigami eyes, she knew anyone's name and life span.

He had, no idea if Kira had the eyes or not. So he included the names as well. Light Yagami didn't, Misa Amane did. Higuchi, gave up, till later. The rest, had the eyes as well. Only Light, managed to control without the use of them.

This is how she ended up lasting for more than five years. She's now, seventeen. Unlike, her father. She stayed a bit more cautious about mocking the detectives. He kept helping her, in secret. With a separate laptop. More, Kira worshipers, built churches. And participated in The website dedicated for them and Kira. Although, she never messaged them back, their opinions and prayers were answered.

People made YouTube videos, in them, with telling Kira to get rid of someone specific. Abused women and men, from their spouse. Children who got bullied, etc. Sent in requests.

In specific, with his help, he uploaded the hidden site. That contained registered paedophiles in nearby homes of children and elementary schools. In which, was hidden to Kira, from the police, from some time, now. She, specifically put them all down, to die in tortuous ways. Have each male get their penis chopped off and shoved up either their own mouths or butt hole. Before, dying. They, did among themselves, in public or hidden in their own homes. Females, in this particular case, got their breasts chopped off, then simply died off. If there was anything, she despised [hated] more, it was paedophilia.

Not was it just them, that suffered torment, before dying. People who smoked in public, did not just pollute the air. They, were punished by cancer in within thirty days. People who had Sexually Transmitted Diseases, would die by many means as she wished. People who were in any way abusive, and such, died simply of anything. Whether or not it was heart attacks.

The world was changing, once to how her father intended, again. "Look, Daddy. I'm creating your ideal world. Aren't you happy?" As she had tears, running down her cheeks. Ryuk stood close, and swiped off the excessive tears. "If, he were still alive... If only..." Was his response. It made Ryuk, pretty sad. To see her, suffer. Especially since, the Death Note only causes misery to those that embrace it the most.

Author's Note: Sara is a pretty character, in my honest opinion. I guess, I adore her, not just because of her being my fan made. But, because, she has what I wish I was. Were to have been, if Death Note did exist. If anyone wants to draw her, it's cool. She looks like Light and Kiyomi. I made her raven, but since Light is a brunette, she must have a touch of brown. So, dark brown, enough to be considered raven, would be the best texture. She's light skinned, somewhat more like her mother. Her eyes, are naturally blue, just like Kiyomi's. I made her a bit, gothic, but she's also the type of person that acted like both of her parents, in a way. I drew her out many ways. Since, she starts off as a child. She has the same school dresses that Roger gave her while she lived in Whammy's House. Black with a white under cloth, and long socks. Cute black shoes. Each dress, is different, though. But, be my guest, if you like. ^_^ However, I honestly, don't expect any fanart at all. It would be awesome, though. Also, to give out some image, I'll be uploading art that I made into my DeviantArt. It is LightBeautyPrincess. :3


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raise their baby, future Kira.

Author's Note: I wish, I was a better writer. But then again, I would've been a really crappy artist. Or maybe it's because, I'm right handed. And work the left side of my brain. Instead of both.

Near

The play, created by her. Was about to come to play. It was called Kira. Which brought in concern to Near. Who, was now on the trail. Could this be his big break?

Although, the play isn't intended to be openly admit who was Kira. It had to do with Ryuk's summary of Sara's father. Ryuk always told her what had happened. She grew up, day after day, writing it into her diary notebook.

It was opening night, and the streets were filled with promotion and people roaming in and/ or around. It happened to be a full house. Near and the existing members in his team, went. Unlike L, Near made no effort to make an obvious existence.

*flashback*

A woman, covered in a long cloth. The road was wet, since it rained the night before. The storm was going to begin soon. And she left a basket, outside the gate of Whammy's House. Wrapped, that way she wouldn't get wet.

Whammy, stepped outside for some shopping. And realised the basket. He then, brings it in. Thinking it was a basket of cookies for the children. He unwraps it. A baby, sleeping. A yawn, came right after.

She opens her eyes, smiling. And she was forced to stay, and bond with the intelligent ones. She grew up, hidden from the world and given a false name.

*Back to the play*

Misa(Sara) meets Light(Alex) scene. "Here. Keep my Death Note. That way, you'll know that I won't kill you." Handling him the replica Death Note. With that same title.

Ryuk and Rem were played by actors, as well. Alex finally noticed the real Ryuk. His shadow, was enough to torment anyone. Near paid, much attention to this particular scene. ((Ryuk?...)) He finally had a shocked expression. Everything was coming back to him. "I get to keep my eyes, right?" Rem looking at her. "Yes. They're yours."

After it finished. Near sent in police, and arrested her. For questioning.

*flashback*

"I'll always love you, but it's too dangerous for you to be seen with me. Sweetie. I promise to come back, if I ever, make it alive." Dressed in the same cloth as before. Noticed Sara, near the fence. And just had to tell her. Since, Light was officially giving her orders. Now, knowing that he is Kira. She couldn't allow Light to know this. Well, may be not today.

*back to now*

"Where am I?" She asked, scared. Near, didn't need to her her blind folded.

*flashback*

((You called me, mom. Tears pile up in the sockets.))

*back*

She had lost all her memories. And at his house. Alex finally opens the notebook. ((Dear Alex, this is the notebook, that I used as Kira. Please, help me. I can't trust anyone else, at the moment. I've always loved you.

If you decide to, of course. I would know, blindly. Either find someone or use it. The eyes, are given, for protection. In the sense, you'll be able to see anyone's name and life span.)) He read that last part out loud.

((What do I do?))

Sara, was given one day of confinement. All of a sudden, thirteen people were reported to either collapse or found dead. Sara, stood there next to Near. They decided to keep her close.

When, they were close to her, he couldn't stand it. For some reason. They decided to search further. Alex, was brought into questioning.

*In the task force*

She came in, like usual. Near sensed something odd. Something, she didn't show before. Alex, gets up from the sofa. Holding her tight. Near only looked, annoyed at the scene.

"I know. And I'll always love you." Sara smiled, and her grip, tightened. As her head was placed lightly on his chest.

Author's Note: Finally finished. This chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raise their baby, future Kira

End

Sara was seen in a magazine. By a higher up. As a suspect of being Kira. And as the President of the United States, he was the first single candidate. Although, Sara is 19. He had a thing for her. It was an advantage, against his enemies.

The Task Force members dropped, and as promised. "Good bye, Nate River."

The beginning of a new system continued. He had his enemies beheaded. As done by Sara. He had Alex taken care of, without her knowing. That he had went to a trip somewhere. And it was over a month. No text and calls. So, she decides to marry him.

As his eyes, she helped him get rid of those that didn't worship Kira. As a cover of his real intention. False peace on Earth. He had followers place the mark of the Beast. Yes, he was the Third AntiChrist. And it was a prophecy that The mark was the sign of separation. He had her write the names of innocent. She wasn't allowed outside. Unless it was with him.

She had noticed, when a particular girl who left home. The same one, she saved from a Satanic ritual. She almost had her heart torn out and her blood drained and bathed with.

"Ryuk, give her my Death Note. It's been over ten years. And, I found out what had happened to Alex. I don't want to live anymore." Ryuk, knew it was close. She cut off her life span twice. 35693350.

She decides to dress up, in a long Gothic dress. And managed to leave the White House. She kills herself. But Ryuk had already written her name down. Forty seconds before she could hang herself in the yard.

"It was meant to save you, from yourself." As he fades away, and leaves dust particles. It was a little windy. And things moved rather slowly.

It rained fire, after storms passed, rather rapidly. That was the end of wars and imperfections.

Author's Note: This is what happens when you read the Bible. O.O I don't know, rather or not to rewrite this again. But what I do know is, it feels empty. The end was rather lazy effort.


End file.
